


An Eventful Evening

by opal_marie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Feliks, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Teasing, Top!Toris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_marie/pseuds/opal_marie
Summary: When Feliks gets bored in the bedroom, he talks to Toris about spicing things up. It goes better than planned.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	An Eventful Evening

Feliks sighed as he looked over at his boyfriend Toris, sleeping sound next to him. Usually it was him who had the most trouble falling asleep, but tonight Feliks took on that role.

He thought of earlier this evening. They, just like they did every Wednesday and Saturday, had sex before eating dinner, taking a shower, and going to bed. It was pretty much a routine at this point, and every other time was practically indistinguishable from the last. Kissing, groping, blow jobs, all the typical stuff. Then they’d cuddle for a while before finishing what they needed to do for the rest of the night. 

And it was… nice, but if Feliks was being honest, he was bored. He once again looked over at Toris’s face and sighed. If anything was going to change about their sex life, he would have to be the one to speak up. As much as he loved Toris, he knew he’d be too shy to suggest anything more adventurous than spooning or rose pedals. 

Lying there in bed, he made a plan about how he would go about talking to Toris tomorrow, and smiled. Perhaps his boyfriend was getting bored as well, but was too shy to say anything. Maybe this would be the best for the both of them.

***

“Hey Toris, can we talk?” Feliks asked as he and his boyfriend were eating dinner for the night. He tried to keep his tone as light as possible to avoid Toris getting anxious. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

Feliks sighed to himself, trying to build his courage. _If he’s not into it, he’ll just say no. He won’t he judgy about it. And if he says yes…_ Feliks felt his lower regions ache at the fantasies running through his head. He crossed his legs before Toris could notice.

“I want to know what you think about our sex life. Is it… working for you?”

Toris’s cheeks turned pink as they always did when the topic of sex came up. They had been together for so long you’d think he would’ve gotten over his shyness long ago, but still every time it made him blush. It was as endearing as it was frustrating.

“Well, I-I mean… am I doing something wrong? Do you not like it anymore?” Panic replaced the embarrassment in his eyes, and Feliks felt guilty. Of course Toris would take any implication that everything wasn’t perfect as a fault on his end.

“No, no! It’s totally fun and I had a great time last night. I was just wondering if you were open to trying something a little different?”

Toris mulled this over in his head for a few moments. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I thought it would be easier to write it down than explain it all,” Feliks said as he handed Toris a piece of paper.

As he read what Feliks had planned, shock was the first emotion that crossed his face. The further he got down, the brighter and brighter his cheeks got, until he looked not unlike a tomato. Under normal circumstances he would’ve teased him about it, but Feliks was starting to get anxious himself. What if Toris was grossed out by it? What if he didn’t want to have sex at all anymore? What if he thought less of him just for suggesting it?

However, all of his worst fears were calmed by Toris’s simple yet clear response. “Okay, let’s try it out.”

***

After they had agreed to give Feliks’s idea a go, they discussed safewords, bought the necessary supplies, and settled on a date. 

It was finally the day they had their meeting planned, and Feliks couldn’t have been more on edge. He was excited of course, but also nervous. He knew if tonight didn’t go well then it would be a long time before he’d be able to convince Toris to try anything adventurous again. 

Speaking of the devil, Toris walked though the front door at precisely 6 pm, just like they agreed. He was wearing his work suit, and carried his briefcase by his side.

“Feliks, I’m home! How was…” He stopped in his tracks, pretending to examine the house. A look of exaggerated surprise and frustration crossed his face.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, looking straight at Feliks. “The house was supposed to be spotless by the time I got home!”

Feliks grinned, knowing this was his cue. He swished around in the maid dress he was wearing. “Well, it’s not my fault they had a new season of The Great British Bake Off come out today. What was I supposed to do, miss it?”

“Why you-” Once again Toris’s face filled with exaggerated frustration. It took all his self control not to laugh. “I am the master of this house, and you are my servant! Do I need to remind you of your place?”

“Well, you can try,” Feliks dared, a smile in his eyes.

“I’ve had it up to here with your shenanigans! I’m gonna teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget!”

Toris grabbed Feliks by the arm, and pulled him over towards the couch. After taking a seat he roughly pulled his “maid” down so he was lying across his lap.

“Perhaps a good spanking will teach you to be more respectful,” he said as he lifted Feliks’s skirt up and pulled his panties down. 

Toris wasted no time in beginning the punishment. His hand came down with a hard _whack!_ down on Feliks’s ass. He repeated the action, switching from left to right on each stroke and made sure to get his sit spots a few times. Feliks flinched with each swat, but the pain was little in comparison to the pleasure. Before Toris was done he was already hard. 

As Feliks rubbed his now very red bottom and took in the sting, Toris eyed his erection through his skirt with displeasure. “Well, you really are a little slut, aren’t you? Getting aroused from anyone who touches you. Come over here.” Once again, Toris grabbed Feliks by the arm and pulled him toward the kitchen.

“Take off your clothes and hand them to me. Everything. I want you to completely strip down.” 

Feliks, still in character, stuck his tongue out at his “master,” but did as he was told. Once he was completely nude, Toris eyed his body carefully, as though he was taking in every little nook and cranny.

“Since you’re such a slut, I think it’s important that everyone knows about it.” He grabbed a sharpie that was on the counter, and with a snap removed the lid. He patted the table.

“Bend over.”

Once again, Feliks did as he was asked, though he shook his ass to tease Toris. In response, he gave his already sore bottom a sharp smack. 

“Behave yourself,” Toris warned as Feliks whined. He felt the coolness of the sharpie write something on his warm red ass, bringing about a hint of relief. 

Once Toris was done, Feliks looked in the mirror to see what Toris wrote. In big, impossible to miss letters spelled the word “SLUT.”

“Now, you will get down on your hands and knees and scrub this floor until it sparkles. If you are good and do as you’re told, I might reward you later tonight.”

Feliks gulped, thinking of their last planned activity. Oh, how badly he’d like to skip ahead to that! But no, they had planned everything out this way and he didn’t want to complicate things. 

He scrubbed the entire kitchen floor the best he could under Toris’s watchful eye and redoing any area Toris didn’t find sufficiently clean. He shook his ass at his master a few more times (how could he resist, bent over like that?) which earned him a few more painful smacks.

Once the floor was finally clean, Toris dragged him off to the bedroom.

“Well my little servant, I’m pleased with your work and I think you deserve a reward,” Toris said. The praise flew through Feliks, causing him to blush. 

“However, you were still quite disobedient and disrespectful, so I won’t let the pleasure come easily.”

He pushed Feliks down onto the bed, and turned his attention towards his cock. He wrapped his hand around it, caressing it almost, before he began to move up and down.

Feliks started to moan, letting the sensation overcome him.

“Oh Toris! Toris!”

And just like that he stopped. He started to touch the member much more delicately now, lightly touching it with only two fingers.

“That’s not how you address me in here.”

Feliks gulped, forgetting the rules in his desperation for release. “I’m sorry Master, it won’t happen again!”

Toris shrugged. “I think I might just take my sweet time, teach you some manners.” he said, blowing directly on Feliks’s cock. He let out a distressed moan. It felt like he was on fire.

After a few more tortuous rounds of Toris going back and forth from jerking him off to teasing him with lightest touches, Feliks just about lost it.

“Please!” he cried out. “Please Master, I’m sorry for my disobedience! I’ll be a good servant and do whatever you ask me!” He felt tears start to form in his eyes. All the sensations he was feeling completely overwhelmed him.

A grin appeared on Toris’s face. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I’ll reward you. This time, at least.”

Toris walked over and pulled out their bottle of lube. He began taking his own clothes off, revealing that his cock was almost as hard as Feliks’s. 

“Turn around and bend over,”

Feliks didn’t hesitate to follow that command. Once he did, Toris immediately went to work in preparing him for entry.

Pained moans escaped from his lips with each new finger added. His ass was still sore from earlier, but he knew it would all be worth it soon.

After a moment, Toris asked if he was ready.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Please!”

He felt Toris slide inside him with a gasp. He moaned with each thrust, each tiny movement of Toris’s body. Within minutes, he felt Toris come, and a few seconds later he himself surrendered to the blissful white. Once they caught their breath, the two boys looked at each other and smiled, still gasping for breath.

“Did you like that?” Feliks asked.

“Yeah, I did. That was actually really fun.” Toris paused. “I wasn’t too mean, was I?”

Feliks smiled. “No, you were just mean enough. Sometimes I need a firm hand to put me in my place.” He winked.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to keep that in mind for the future.”

The two men wrapped each other in their arms, happier and more satisfied than they'd ever been. 

Yes, they’d definitely be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my second smut fic and I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a hot minute since I've written anything so I hope it's not too cringey haha. Feel free to leave a comment down below, but please be respectful.


End file.
